


Morning dew

by thatsalotofbirds



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Queer!Finn, finn very much so is, isaiah is not a morning person, it was finally their turn to be happy, john makes fun of them sorta, just them getting ready to face the world, they're happy????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: “Pass me your gun Finn,”“Why?” Finn asked.“I’m not going to let those birds live another day,”
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby
Kudos: 10





	Morning dew

The day began soft. Soft and sleepy and warm. Somewhere birds were chirping, happy with the morning dew and clear weather. Finn was aware of how tangled he was in the sheets, aware of how mused his hair probably was. He was also aware of the person next to him. Isaiah was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. It was early, too early for Finn to wake him. So he sat and listened to the birds and their quiet chirps. 

Isaiah stirred what must’ve been an hour later. On the fringes of consciousness he muttered something about ‘the damn birds’. Finn laughed as the other sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“Pass me your gun Finn,” 

“Why?” Finn asked a grin on his face. 

“I’m not going to let those birds live another day,” 

“The neighbors won’t appreciate that.” 

“Fuck the neighbors.” 

Finn snorted as he untangled himself from the sheets, rolling out of bed with less grace then he intended. Isaiah flopped back in bed, nestling beneath the blankets.

“There’s business today Si,” Finn reminded as he buttoned his shirt. 

Isaiah simply groaned. Finn playfully poked him before heading downstairs in search of breakfast. 

Finn had finished breakfast by the time Isaiah appeared, wearing his finest suit and the expression of a cat someone had drunkenly pissed on. Despite his annoyance Isaiah still accepted the cup of coffee Finn offered him with the smallest of smiles. 

Isaiah nursed his coffee at the dining table slowly flipping through a ledger from one of the racetracks. He spared a glance toward Finn and nearly laughed when he noticed. 

“Finn,”

“Hm?” Finn glanced up from where he was sorting through yesterday's mail. 

“You looked in the mirror yet today?” 

Finn set down the mail and gave Isaiah a look. 

Isaiah held his gaze looking far more mischievous then what was reasonable for this time of day. 

Finn walked to the bathroom mildly miffed and emerged borderline horrified. 

“I told you we had business today, serious business!” 

“You can probably cover it,” Isaiah gestured vaguely at the bruise on Finn’s neck before turning the ledger over. 

“How the fuck am I meant to cover it?” 

“Pop your collar,” 

“Pop your collar… I hope that was a joke,” 

“It was,” 

“I swear,” Finn dragged a hand down his face, he did not have time for this. 

Isaiah stood up, stepping toward Finn as the boy fumbled for a cigarette. He pulled him close.  
“No one’ll even be lookin at your neck when you have a face like that,” 

Finn glanced up from his cigarette search. 

“You’re pushing the line,” Finn muttered under his breath. 

“I know,” 

Finn kissed him then, just a gentle peck before pulling away and turning toward the door. 

“Business today,” he said for what felt like the 1000th time. Tommy trusted him to get a job done. So he would get it done. Conspicuous bruises or not. 

He left quickly then, he couldn’t see Isaiah follow him but the telltale sound of the door shutting and a key in the lock was enough. Finn straightened his suit and his posture as he turned the corner to where he knew John would be waiting. John was in fact waiting and had quite a few jokes to make about the bruises on Finn’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> diddle!! give me prompts if you like.


End file.
